In a server/client model, a client accesses a server via a network and inputs a predetermined request, and the server responds the request to a terminal of a user.
The user may input the request in order not to obtain the response but another purpose.
For example, a search server providing search service may statistically analyze and use the search request of the user in order to generate a search result list according to preference of the user. Since a search result “frequently” selected by a user receiving a predetermined search result list whose relation with a search request is high and the preference of users is considered to be high, the search server distributes priority to the search result in order to preferentially provide the search result to users.
In this case, “search result selection” of the user is used as “a request for receiving information associated with the search result or accessing a webpage associated with the search result” or “a standard for generating a search result list”. A user knowing the fact described above may repeatedly select an identical search result from a search result list provided by responding to a predetermined search query, thereby distributing the priority of a search result selected by the user. Of course, in case that the priority is distributed by repeatedly selecting the search result by the user, an original object that tries to preferentially provide a search result whose relation with the search result is high and preferred by users cannot be obtained.
Accordingly, in case that a user inputs a request for selecting a search result, it is necessary to determine whether the request is inputted with ill will. In case that the request is determined to be inputted with ill will, information associated with the search result is provided according to the request but is not preferable to be used as a standard for generating a search result list. As described above, it may be necessary to determine whether “a request” of a user, inputted to a predetermined system, is generated with ill will, which is against the object of the system.
Hereinafter, “command” used in the present specification indicates an inclusive concept including “a request” of a user, for performing a predetermined operation in a predetermined server system, “a conversation” or “information” of a user, for providing predetermined information to the server system. “The command” may be transmitted from a terminal of the user to the server system by transmitting “a command line” to the server system.
Korean Patent Application No. 10-2002-7010554 (“Title: A system and method to determine the validity of an interaction on a network, hereinafter, referred to as “application invention”) discloses one of methods of determining the validity of a command line of a user. The Korean Patent Application designates a conversation inputted with ill will of a user as “an illegal conversation” in the specification.
The application invention includes 1) a step of collecting data including “collective method data” and “private characteristic data” from a user conversation on network, 2) a step of storing data in a database, 3) a step of building an estimation model by collective method and private characteristic data in order to identifying an illegal conversation with a network, and 4) a step of identifying an illegal conversation in the database by using the estimation model.
Also, the application invention discloses ‘the number of a private user ID per search list click/unit time’, ‘the number of a private user ID per entry source/unit time’, and ‘the number of a private user ID per advertiser/unit time, which accepts a click capable of any application’.
Also, the application invention discloses ‘a date of a click generating an income’ and ‘a time stamp of a click generating an income’ as “private characteristic data”.
However, the application invention determines whether a conversation is valid by using the estimation model whenever a conversation is inputted. That is, “acceptable but uncommon class (ABUC) value”, “normal behavior class (NBC) value”, and “unacceptable class value” are respectively computed with respect to one conversation and determine the conversation to be included in the class whose value is largest among them.
Accordingly, in case that the conversation is easily to be determined to be invalid by considering the pattern of the conversation, an identical system resource is used for respectively computing and comparing the ABUC value, the NBC value, and the UC value and the conversation is determined to be invalid, thereby unnecessarily consuming the system resource.
Also, there still exists the need of considering whether a proper determination standard for determining whether a predetermined conversation is valid exists, in addition to the determination standard selected by the application invention in order to establish the estimation model.
Accordingly, there is needed a method of providing various new determination standards which can precisely determine whether a command line of a user is valid, which can solve the problems of the conventional method.